


A different kind of Netflix and Chill

by smilesunshinee, xAssbuttx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff asf, M/M, destiel trash, syrupy sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesunshinee/pseuds/smilesunshinee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAssbuttx/pseuds/xAssbuttx
Summary: In which Dean and Castiel watch Netflix. A different kind of Netflix and Chill... Do you understand? Fluff.Also, this idea was not mine, it was my wonderful roleplay partner's, the roleplay that we are currently doing inspired this. (Dear partner, if you're reading this, you're the best and I enjoy working with you!!!)





	

Castiel hadn't heard much from the two Winchester brothers in a while, and he decided to pay them a visit to check in on them. He appeared in Dean and Sam's current motel room. Dean was sitting at the table, eating a slice of pie, typical Dean behavior. Castiel reached a hand out and touched Dean's shoulder greeting him, making the eldest Winchester jump. "Oh what the f-" Dean said, turning around quickly to see the blue eyed angel. "Cas, you really need to start using your cellphone, I was about to knock your ass out." Dean said, laughing, patting his shoulder. "What's up?" Dean asked Cas, really to find out why he was standing there in their motel after scaring the actual hell out of him. "Well, there hasn't been much talk about you two and I figured I would come check in on you, to make sure everything was okay with you two. Where is Sam?" Castiel said in his deep usual voice, looking at Dean. 

"Out doing some research for our case." Dean nodded. "So you just came to see us?" Dean asked Cas, which Castiel nodded in response. "I have time before I have to leave this time, though." Castiel said. "I would like to spend time with you, Dean." He said, bluntly. "They finally let you off of that tight leash they have you on constantly?" Dean asked. "I do what I am ordered to do." Cas explained, but Dean already knew that. "What would you like to do?" Dean asked him. Castiel didn't really know what to answer, since free time wasn't something he usually had. Plus, angels were usually not supposed to "hangout" with humans... but of course there were exceptions. "I enjoy spending time with you, Dean. We can do whatever it is you'd like to do." He said, hoping Dean would understand that he did not know what to do for leisure. 

Dean looked out of the curtains, seeing that it was raining, so that cut anything out that had to do with the outdoors. "Have you seen any movies?" Dean asked Castiel. Castiel shook his head. "I've never really had the time to watch any movies." Castiel said. "Do you know what Netflix is?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head, although there was sometimes mentioning of that, he hadn't really understood what it was. "It's like.. an application that has a bunch of movies and shows and stuff on it." Dean tried his best to describe it. "Oh, so like a cinema?" Castiel asked. "Essentially, yes. But like virtual." Dean nodded. 

Dean sat on the couch that was in front of the TV in the motel room the two Winchester brother's shared. He turned on the TV and started up Netflix. The blue eyed angel took it upon himself to take a seat next to Dean, squinting his eyes as he watched the Netflix screen load. This made Dean laugh. "You're like an old man who doesn't understand technology." This made Castiel look over at the eldest Winchester. "I will understand." Cas said simply, because Dean was going to show him what it was. "Hey, I'd just like to say, I really dig hanging out with you when you're not giving me terrible orders." Dean said. "They never seem to give you a lot of free time, though." Dean said. "I enjoy spending time with you, Dean. And I only do what I am ordered to do, but sometimes I do not want to do what I am told. It does not seem fair sometimes, but orders are orders and I must obey the word of the Lord." Castiel said. 

"Sometimes I don't understand.. I don't get why angels are the way they are... I liked it better when I thought angels were actually... nice." Dean said. "But, I don't think you're the same, Cas." He said, softly. Castiel smiled at Dean's words. "Angels haven't always been so.. ruthless, you know." Castiel defended them, but he knew they were really ruthless now. Dean nodded, turning his head to look at the TV screen as the various titles appeared. "So now, uh, we just pick one." Dean said, scrolling through the movies and shows. "What do you want to watch?" Dean asked him. This earned a shrug from the squinting angel. "They all look so interesting, how are you supposed to pick just one?" Castiel asked Dean as he read the descriptions of each title that Dean examined as well. "I know. Most of the time me and Sammy end up getting pissed off because we can't choose what to watch so we just turn it off." Dean laughed. "I want to watch anything. Just pick something." Castiel said, he was curious and wanted to watch his first movie. Dean scrolled a couple more titles down and clicked play on a random action movie. 

Dean looked forward at the TV, watching whatever movie he picked, which he wasn't even sure what it was about. Castiel was watching the movie as well, seeming to be paying more attention to the movie's plot and every other detail of it than Dean was. He was into the plot, his was enjoying this movie with Dean. The movie got really action- packed and Castiel reached for a pillow which was actually close by, but accidentally placed his hand on Dean's thigh, resting his hand there for several seconds before realizing what he was actually doing. He pulled his hand away quickly. "I apologize, Dean. I didn't mean to touch you." Castiel said, the two never had much contact, though Castiel really did enjoy the feeling he got when he did touch Dean. 

Dean wasn't paying attention to Cas much until he felt a hand on his thigh. Dean swallowed, looking over at Castiel with cheeks painted red with blush. "You're okay." He said, he liked Cas' touch, he always has. He'd probably admit that if circumstances were different. Castiel examined Dean's face, not understand why his cheeks were suddenly reddened. "I really meant to grab the pillow, Dean!" Cas exclaimed. "Sure, that's what they all say." Dean laughed lightly, teasing him. The angel sat furrowed his eyebrows at the Winchester, resulting in a nudge from Dean. "If you wanted to touch me, Castiel, all you had to do was ask." He winked at the trench-coated angel. This brought a pink tone to his cheeks as well, a small, shy grin tugging at Castiel's soft face.

It was funny, Dean actually wanted Castiel to touch him. He wanted Castiel to touch more of him. Dean wasn't into men, but technically, Castiel was neither a girl or a boy. Dean could never put a finger on it, he's never knew how to describe how he felt around Castiel, he couldn't process it. The looks they exchanged were always smile inducing for Dean. There was actual evidence of tension between the angel and the hunter that has been to literal hell and back. Castiel sure as hell couldn't tell you what Dean made him feel either. He experienced so many new things with Dean, whether it was food, alcohol, or emotions. "I would." Castiel spoke up after a minute, catching Dean off guard, as he was looking back at the TV.

"What was that?" Dean asked Castiel, still looking at the TV. "I realized that I like the feeling I get when I touch you, and it brought me to the conclusion that I would like to touch you, and you said if I wanted to touch you all I had to do was ask, but I didn't ask. I just stated that I would like to touch you more, if you'd like me to." Castiel said. This is when you could see how pure Castiel really was. Yes, he did follow his orders, no matter how ruthless, but he was still in the literal sense, an angel. Even if Dean were to not know Castiel was a angel, he'd still would definitely describe him in that way; angelic. He was so innocent and shy, but still out spoken, which was nice. "You can." Dean said, curious to what Castiel would do. 

Castiel nodded, placing his hand where he had left a hand print from when he gripped Dean tightly and rose him from Perdition. This sent an almost jolt of something through Dean, nothing sexual though. Dean felt the feeling in the back of his throat. He felt.. well... love. His eyes shot up to Castiel's blue ones, the connection between the two that was always there, just not mentioned, was finally made known to each other. "Dean, I don't understand." He said, looking at Dean. "What? What don't you understand?" Dean asked. "This feeling, this feeling I am feeling towards you. I am conflicted and I know I should not be engaging with you in this way, but it feels so right." Castiel said. Dean noticed that Castiel pupil's were blown bigger than usual. "I can finally say that I also don't understand...all I know is that I feel the same way." Dean said.


End file.
